Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{3z - 9}{3z - 8} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z - 8$ $ 3z - 9 = \dfrac{3z - 8}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(3z - 9) = 3z - 8 $ $27z - 81 = 3z - 8$ $24z - 81 = -8$ $24z = 73$ $z = \dfrac{73}{24}$